<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dread by Hibari1_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323927">Dread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san'>Hibari1_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Cooking, Canon Compliant, Gen, Mutual Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto tried to be a darling by cooking for Akaashi...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox_pff/gifts">nox_pff</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679441">Cute Soup</a> by nox_pff.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Save Akaashi 2k20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keiji looked with horror as Bokuto came towards him, all smiles, carrying something he could only guess was <em>supposed</em> to be his food. The terrible smell was overpowering the kitchen and Keiji was thoroughly impressed by his improvised cook of the evening. He honestly couldn’t tell whether Bokuto just couldn’t smell it or if he couldn’t tell a good from a bad cooking smell. He placed the bowl in front of him and it looked even less appealing than it smelled.<br/><br/>“HERE IT IS !! I put a bunch of vegetables so you get lots of nutrients to do your job properly !! I know you’re very busy !!”<br/><br/>Is that what it was ? Just various vegetables mixed in together ?<br/><br/>With a strained smile, he lifted his gaze to meet the bright face of the professional volleyball player.<br/><br/>“Is this one of your special athlete’s secret recipe ?”<br/><br/>“Nope ! I put all of the vegetables I could find in your fridge, I know vegetables are good for your health ! At MSBY, we all live in dorms and we get trainers, nutritionists and cooks to come up with our regime menu so I wanted to experiment a bit tonight. First free day in forever it seems !”<br/><br/>His smile relaxed a little, regaining a more natural look.<br/><br/>“You’re on the off-season now, Bokuto-san but that doesn’t mean you should slack off on your training.”<br/><br/>“I’m not slacking off ! I’m a professional now, Akaashi !! See, I’m not even eating right now !”<br/><br/>At these words, his smile faltered.<br/><br/>“Yum, all just for me !”<br/><br/>Bokuto looked bashful and Keiji instantly felt riddled by guilt. He had been at least 75% joking. Sarcasm had become his default setting, trying to survive in this line of work. And it generally flew over Bokuto’s head. He bit his lip.<br/><br/>“I feel very honoured that you would use your precious time off to cook especially for me, but -”<br/><br/>The feeling was enough.<br/><br/>He stopped himself and Bokuto tilted his head.<br/><br/>“But ? What is it ? Is it no good ?? Do you hate it !? God, I have done something unnecessary again, right ?”<br/><br/>Keiji violently shook his head.<br/><br/>“No ! No, no, no ! That’s not it ! I’m really happy ! I just… uh… feel awkward eating all by myself. Especially if you’re gonna be staring at me.”<br/><br/>He visibly deflated and Keiji felt like he kept messing up his Otome game choices. Was there even a right option ?<br/><br/>“But you know what ? It looks so good I’m sure I’ll be too busy enjoying the food to even notice !”<br/><br/>Perking up, he took the chair in front of him and got comfortable, elbows on the table and bright smile on his face. Hand shaking, Keiji took the spoon and put as much liquid on it as it could contain. The less spoonfuls the better. Under the watchful gaze, he closed the distance between the ustensil and his opened mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3</p>
<p>This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>